Cooking results can be improved by knowledge of the temperature of the food being cooked, or of the cookware itself. In electrically-operated cooktops, such as induction and resistive cooktops, temperature can be controlled by controlling the power delivered to the electric heating element. In gas cooktops, temperature can be controlled by controlling the flow of gas to the burner. However, since temperature control is not very effective at controlling boiling vigor, temperature-based cooking power control systems are not able to provide the user desired control over boiling vigor.